


How to Escape the Vanishing Point

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Druce is a dick, Leonard Snart Big Bang 2018, Leonard Snart Lives, Mild Language, The Vanishing Point really sucks, Timeless references, inspired by The Martian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: After the Oculus explodes, those who died slowly start to come back to life. All are gone by the time Leonard Snart resurrects. Now, he must find a way off of the Vanishing Point.





	How to Escape the Vanishing Point

**Author's Note:**

> When I signed up for this Big Bang, I did not have a clue what I was going to write about. All I knew what that I was bringing Leonard back to life somehow, but I wasn't sure how. Eventually, I was paging through the Martian when the idea hit me- Leonard trying to get off the Vanishing Point. 
> 
> Shoutout to my beta, @silas-lehnsherr, for going through this and telling me where I messed up and offering a good suggestion to me.

The explosion of the Oculus decimated a significant portion of the Time Master’s headquarters. Those who hadn’t died in the blast repaired their ships and fled away from the destruction. Eventually, even those who had died resurrected. Death was something that didn’t tend to stick at the Vanishing Point. But the closer someone died to the Oculus, the longer it took for them to return to the world of the living. It was unclear why this was happening, but the Time Masters determined it was temporal energy that had slowed their revival. Almost as soon as they came back to life though, they made a break for it, grouping together in timeships to escape.

Zamon Druce, who had died close to the Oculus, ordered those who were left by the time he resurrected to abandon the Vanishing Point as soon as possible. Once some ships were repaired and ready to carry what Druce claimed to be the last of the people on the station, the man ordered that every other remaining timeship was to be disabled as much as possible. The surviving Time Masters and other residents of the Vanishing Point followed the council member’s orders, as he was the highest-ranking time traveler among them and had died trying to stop the Oculus from going critical.

What none of them knew about Druce was that he and the rest of the Time Council were using the Oculus to manipulate time by twisting and sculpting it to how they wanted it. They didn’t know as they left that there was still one more person whose atoms and ashes were still knitting themselves back together. Nobody knew that he had died to put an end to the meddling of the natural order of time. All they assumed was what Druce had told them, that Rip Hunter and his rogue little group had set it to destruction and he and the soldiers had been trying to undo the damage that had been caused.

As the timeships carried away some of the last survivors from the Vanishing Point in search of a time to hide, Druce took a place so he could watch the wreckage grow smaller and smaller as the pilot flew them away from it. A cold smile began to form at his mouth when it fell out of sight. There was only one person left at the Vanishing Point now. But when Leonard Snart came back to life, he would find himself alone with ships too damaged to take flight. He was trapped in a prison, one he had placed himself in, and it would eventually drive him into madness.

“Farewell, Mr. Snart,” Druce murmured before leaving the window to consult with the pilots.

* * *

 

               Leonard’s body ached as he finally came back to his senses. Every part hurt in some way. He wasn’t sure how long he had been lying on the ground before his eyes finally cracked open. It took him much longer to be able to sit upright and climb to his feet with everything smarting with pain.

               As the crook grew more coherent, memories of what had transpired began to come back to him. He had come here with the Legends to destroy the Oculus in order to cripple the Time Masters. Rip had been given a vision of Raymond dying there, but the Time Master had come running out of the chamber to tell him and Sara that Mick was staying behind to destroy the device. Leonard couldn’t let Mick do that, not after he’d been left alone once. So he had gone in, knocked his best friend out, and taken his place to hold down the failsafe.

               Sara had not wanted to leave him behind, but he had told her to do it. Before she’d left with Mick, the assassin had kissed him goodbye. Leonard had been hoping the others would get away in time and was pondering that Sara had been the one to steal the kiss when Druce arrived with more soldiers. When he demanded it be shut down, Leonard responded with his own kind of ‘fuck you’. Then white hot energy had exploded against his face and there had been nothing until now.

               Remembering the feeling of his flesh sizzling, Leonard gazed down at his arms. His sleeves were little more than tatters, but there was not a trace of a burn anywhere. The pain was slowly ebbing away from his body, but Leonard couldn’t find a trace of an injury on his person. For a moment, he felt relieved before he remembered the explosion and loss of consciousness.

How had he survived this?

               As he climbed off the platform, it didn’t escape him that save for chunks of rubble, the chamber was oddly clean. Before the Oculus, Leonard had been surrounded by Druce and a bunch of soldiers. Now, there was not a trace of a body anywhere, not even ashes. Perhaps they had survived and fled before he woke up. But why wouldn’t they have killed him to ensure their escape?

               It was then that a memory of something Mick had told him about his time as Chronos came back to Leonard. His best friend had talked about dying before at the Vanishing Point, but he’d always revived and come back to life. A chilly feeling overcame Leonard as he turned around to look back at the twisted hunk of metal that had once been the Oculus and realized that it might have very well killed him. Only now had his scattered bits and atoms reformed back together.

               Coming to term with his death and resurrection was going to have to wait until later. Right now, the crook wanted to figure out how he could get himself off the Vanishing Point. The likelihood of the team still being around was null, especially with his self-sacrifice stunt. Leonard heaved a sigh and picked his way around the rubble to get to the exit. Outside, the surrounding gardens were damaged or destroyed while plant life thrived, vines having grown onto the cracked path he walked.

Up ahead, he spotted something glinted and approached it.

* * *

 

**_Day 001_ **

_If someone finds this, and that’s a lot to hope for, then see if you can find the Legends. When you do, tell them Leonard Snart is alive at the Vanishing Point after the Oculus exploded._

_Yes, yes, it’s me._

_I don’t know how long I’ve been here, but I think I’ve come back to life because of the weird shit at the Vanishing Point. The full details of it are sketchy even for me, but I want to get off of here before I die again. Dying and coming back to life over and over isn’t something I’m really interested in. If it happens enough times, it could drive someone mad. That’s not how I want to spend the rest of my existence._

_Sara was right about dying. It’s pretty lonely. Or maybe I’m just used to being surrounded by a team of heroes._

_Currently, I’m in the gardens of the Oculus. There’s not another person in sight, but I did find a bunch of abandoned gear. Guessing people ditched this place in a hurry. Someone left this recorder behind and based on her one entry, it’s meant to be a sort of captain’s log. Now I’m gonna use this to record what’s happened to me in case the team ever finds it. If you guys do, and I’m dead for good or nuts, go and tell Lisa if you haven’t. Don’t any of you try to sugarcoat it either. Death is already a pretty shitty thing._

_Along with the recorder, I collected a gun and some badge that looks to be a security clearance. Both could end up coming in handy around here. If someone’s still hanging around here and they’re not a friendly, I have some form of defense. But if they are friendly, I’m going to see if they know a way off. Although I doubt having blown this place up is going to make any stragglers happy to see me._

_My priority now is to leave this place. I remember seeing the whole Vanishing Point is connected in some way or another and that there’s a hanger of timeships. The latter I know because Sara and I planted devices to sabotage the AIs on them together. If I can find my way back to there, I can fly off. Although I’m going to need to look up how to fly one. Hopefully there’s a manual like Jax found with the jumpship._

_I just need to get out of these creepy Oculus gardens first._

* * *

 

**_Day 002_ **

_Still in the gardens, but I have found my way off of them._

_There’s a transport car right at the edge of the gardens. I spent yesterday wading through overgrown shrubs and grasses to find an exit before I called it a night. Day and night are simulated here, and I figured it’s better to rest rather than tripping over something hidden in the plants. But the artificial days are going to help me keep track of time._

_It was around noon when I found the transport car. The system for it is like a massive subway for the Vanishing Point, and it explains how Druce and his reinforcements arrived so quickly to stop us from destroying the Oculus. Unfortunately, it’s not operational since someone decided to mess with the wires for the operational system. Something tells me that the people who came back to life before me had something to do with it. I hope they’re long gone because I don’t want to run into them again._

_Bottom line is that I now have to rewire a system made centuries ahead of my own time and make sure it works. I never got a whole lot of time to steal in the future, so I have minimal knowledge about what to expect. Hopefully things didn’t change too much._

**_Later_ **

_Well, I did it. Took me ten minutes and twelve seconds to get the wiring done and checked over. But I actually succeeded in getting the transport up and running. I feel damn good about it right now._

_Raymond, if you’re listening to this and make a comment about electrical engineering, someone needs to elbow you. Hard._

_The car I’m currently on right now has a map of the Vanishing Point and where I can travel to. Apparently blowing up the Oculus did more damage than I expected. A good half of the space station isn’t accessible due to damaged lines. Fortunately, the hanger is still able to be reached. I can direct the transport car right up there._

_Before I do that, I probably need new clothes. I look like some kind of castaway because whatever brings people back to life here doesn’t extend to clothing. Plus, I’m covered in grime and mud. Fortunately, the quarters for the Time Masters can be accessed on the transport system, so I can head over there first. Have to admit, I am disappointed that I lost my jacket in the explosion. Lisa gave it to me last year as a birthday gift._

_I wonder how long I’ve been gone from 2016. The rest of the Legends could have defeated Savage by now, depending how long I’ve been ashes for. They might all be back home, living out their lives. Mick might have tracked down Lisa and told her what happened to me. Rip’s probably got his family back. And Sara…I wonder what’s happening with her. I miss her._

_Wow, that was sappy. Maybe I need to check and make sure nothing’s leaking out into the car. Then I can go clean myself up and get ready to leave._

* * *

 

**_Day 003_ **

               _More good fortune happened to me because the showers here still worked and had hot water. It was pretty great to have that after playing train operator around the Vanishing Point. But I’ve got to be careful with the water and the lines. I don’t know how long the water will last for, and some of the tracks are ricketier than others._

_Most of today has been spent in the quarters or exploring the Vanishing Point in the transport car. I stole some clothes from a Time Master Tyler, or at least that’s whose name was on the locker. Thank you for your shirts and pants, wherever you are. But if you’re with Druce, you deserve to have a crook go through your stuff._

_I got some food and coffee from the mess hall to bring back here while I study the manuals for piloting timeships. If I’m getting out of here, I need to know how to operate one of these things. I don’t have a pilot’s license, but neither does Rip, so I think I won’t do too bad with a little studying. Plus I’m going over some minor engine repair stuff, just in case I come across something busted._

_Along with my preparations of learning to fly a ship that can travel through time, I found some entertaining literature written for Time Masters during their training. They actually have texts on how to specifically address and talk to certain historical figures. While you probably don’t want to say ‘What’s up’ to Napoleon, it’s kind of ridiculous. Then again, the Time Masters I’ve met have all been uptight in some way._

_Once I’ve studied long enough, I’m going to take the transport car to the hanger. I’ve gone over how to reboot the AI of a timeship since I have idea what kind of state it’ll be in after the stunt Sara and I pulled. It’s gonna help to have a copilot when I’m leaving the Vanishing Point. Probably is too much to hope that the rebooted AI has some personality like Gideon though._

_My plan is to get the timeship and fly it out of here, but then I have to make a decision. There are two choices once I get out. The first one is that I pull out of here and see if I can find the Legends. I don’t know when they are exactly or if they’re still around. It’s the risker of my options._

_Idea number two is an easier one to do if I go with it. Once I get my timeship and scoot out of here, I get myself back to Central City in 2016. The plus side is that it’s home, and Lisa and Mick could be there. But when I do get there, I’m not sure if I can go back to the life I had before Rip approached Mick and I with this mission. I’m not that Captain Cold anymore, and I’m still no hero. So if I go back to Central, I need to figure out something new once I’m there._

_There’s still some more time until I have to make a decision on my destination. I’m going to get some shut-eye for part of that. With the rest, I just study how to fly the timeship so I don’t crash and burn on my exit. That’d put a damper on my escape. Soon enough though, I’m going to be out of this place._

* * *

 

               Leonard woke soon after the artificial daylight started to stream into the small window of the quarters. He collected the recorder, the gun, the badge, and some water and food he’d snagged from the mess hall before going towards the transport car. Once inside, he piloted it to the hanger. As the compartment he was in began to move down the tracks, a smile started to etch itself across his face.

               When the cart finally arrived at the destination, he found himself stepping out into a chamber. A pair of doors stood between him and his way out of the Vanishing Point. There was a pad beside the doors that Leonard held the badge against. The doors opened, revealing the hanger full of timeships. Leonard felt pleased as he walked into the room, studying all the ships.

               Eerie silence was punctuated by Leonard’s footsteps. There were less ships in there than he had seen the last time he and Sara had been in here. It did make sense though, given the other people who came back to life before him probably got out of here as soon as they could. At least there were still a few ships left that he could pick from.

               He strode around the room for a while before finally coming to a stop in front of a sleek timeship painted black and silver. Three blue stripes pierced the paint job horizontally. As Leonard walked up the ramp, he couldn’t help but wonder who had used this ship and where they were now. The thoughts were only fleeting as he navigated the corridors. It was smaller than the Waverider, but it didn’t bother him since he was going to be the only person on here. All that really mattered to him was whether or not it could fly him away from here.

               When he got to the cockpit and bridge of the ship, Leonard took a seat in the captain’s chair. Recalling what he had learned about powering up the ship, he began to plug in the commands to reboot the ship. If things worked out, then it would start humming to life almost immediately. The AI could also be rebooted at this time too and diagnostics would be run on the ship. After all that, he would finally be able to go.

Nothing happened a minute after he finished pressing the switches and buttons need for the restart. Leonard put in the sequence again in case he had done something incorrectly. Still, nothing started up.

               Leonard scowled as he got out of the chair. He began to survey the bridge more carefully now, scanning for something that could indicate sabotage. The only thing he found in there was that the temporal acceleration lever had been torn off and placed back on to look like it hadn’t been tampered with. However, that wouldn’t prevent the rest of the machinery from kicking into gear. There was something else that was wrong.

               There was one other place he could think of to check. The crook left the bridge and went off in search of the engine room of the ship. While he looked around at the corridors on his way there, there wasn’t any sign of damage along them. Once Leonard was finally in the engine room, he only made it two steps in before stopping.

Taking in the room, he heaved a sigh.

“Shit.”

* * *

 

**_Day 004_ **

               _I have a set of rules for making plans with heists, although really they could apply to any kind of planning. Make the plan. Execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan. You always need to be prepared for the worst to happen, because something will almost always go wrong._

_Right now, the plan has gone off the rails and I need to throw it away. I’m an idiot for thinking that the ships here would be fine. Desperation to get out of here made me careless. Now I’m paying for it with an extended stay here._

_All the timeships are broken. The jumpships aren’t in much better shape. They won’t start because their engines have been battered and trashed. If Jax saw them, he’d probably start swearing at the sight of them. I can’t even tell what’s functional and what still is in need of repairs. That’s how bad it is. I thought it was just the one ship at first, but then I found out it was the same with the others. None of them can be started up to fly out of here._

_I have a strong suspicion that these ships weren’t damaged when the Oculus exploded. Something tells me the people who fled are the culprits and that Druce had a hand in it. Must have thought that he could trap me at the Vanishing Point if the last few ships were all down. He did know I was here, and that I was the one who holding the failsafe. This must be his revenge._

_The worst part about it is that he might actually succeed in trapping me here. There is a chance I could never get off of this and be destined to an eternity of living here, slowly going insane over living and dying. But I won’t let him win like that. I have to find a way off the Vanishing Point and back into time. I wouldn’t be the crook I am if I gave up after one bad heist. When the plan goes off the rails, it’s gotta be thrown away._

_On a somewhat different note, I have been able to access the hanger log, which is still miraculously operational. It’s kept track of every arrival, every departure, and every repair done on a timeship. While it can’t give me the destinations ships were departing to, it does show when the ships left the hanger. There were a massive number of departures one day around ninety-four days ago, and a few pilots made a note that they were leaving because of the Oculus’s destruction. The latest entry in the log was made eighteen days ago about three ships getting minor repairs and leaving shortly after._

_So I’ve been dead for three months. I missed the last ride out of here by two weeks._

_The team definitely has to think that I’m dead and it’s all too likely that they’ve moved on by now. I really hope Mick and Sara have pushed forward at least. If you two are listening right now…ah, nevermind. I’m not gonna get all mushy._

_It’s time to stop recapping this disappointment and to start focusing on getting past it._

* * *

 

**_Day 005_ **

_I wonder if the Oculus energy did something to my head, because I haven’t been able to figure out a solution to my problem until now. Not that I can get it started right now since I have more studying to do. That and I’m ready to fall asleep._

_My problem is obviously that there has been a lot of damage done to the timeships. I spent today thinking about alternatives and scouting what I can on the transport car that doesn’t send me on routes with damaged tracks. Unfortunately, there was nothing much to help then, but with my plan, I did find something I might have to use before I leave._

_Also, I found more quarters and raided those a little bit. Some Time Masters weren’t all work and no play from what I found. Plenty of music from various time periods, a sizable amount of literature, movies, and shows, and even a Nintendo Classic. It’s the thief in me that borrowed a few of those things. It’s not like anyone’s going to be coming back for them._

_In spite of my discoveries, I still had no plan, but now I’ve finally found one. It won’t be easy to pull off now and can potentially fail. There’s even a chance that I could die if I do something wrong. However, I can admit that I am desperate enough to get out of here that I’m willing to try just about anything._

_I’m going to repair a timeship._

* * *

 

**_Day 006_ **

_I stopped the recorder last night because I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer. Now that I’m up, I can get into more detail._

_There are four timeships in the hanger and all of them are broken in some way. Now, that seemed like the nail in the coffin yesterday, but it’s not. They all had different patterns and levels of damage. It came to me last night that I can utilize the parts of the other three timeships to fix the other. Once that timeship is operational, I can fly away from here and to Central City._

_Today, I’m going to have to examine the ships closely and see which has the least and most fixable damage. The less damage there is, the less repairs that I have to make. Of course, I’ll still have to make certain that everything works perfectly before I leave. Don’t want to be flying pretty and then get stuck in a shittier situation out in space._

_Once I assess which ship I’m taking, I’ve got to study the engines and inner workings and how to repair them. I looked it over once when I was studying how to fly the ships. Unfortunately, I paid more attention to minor repair work than major stuff. So it’s back to studying the manuals again for me._

_What I found yesterday that’s going to help me later is a flight simulator for a timeship. I’m not in need of that just yet due to the lack of operational vehicles. When I get closer to having one, I can get some time in on that for practice. I just want to be sure I can pilot the ship first without crashing it. Let it be known that Leonard Snart did not die and come back to life after the Oculus just to go out in another fiery explosion._

_Might as well get a start on studying now. First step is to find the least damaged timeship. Second is to study the engines and how to repair the broken parts. That’s all I’ve got right now. It’s better than having no plan at all._

* * *

 

**_Day 008_ **

_Didn’t make an entry yesterday into the log, and I didn’t realize until just now. Even though it’s not necessary to do this every day, I enjoy it a little. Sometimes I’ve entertained the thought that someone might find this and listen to it. If it’s my team, you better have defeated Savage by now._

_I’ve been going over the instructions on repairing almost anything in the engine room as carefully as I can. This isn’t exactly a forte of mine. Jax was the mechanical genius, and I was the criminal mastermind. Now I have to learn this stuff so I can fix the timeship. Hope the kid’s doing something smart out there with his life after Savage is defeated._

_So far, a lot of what I’ve read is applicable to the stuff I need to fix. The timeship with the least damage ended up being the one with the blue stripes. I’m pretty pleased that it’s the one I’m gonna have. Call me shallow, but I like the paint job on it._

_I still have a lot to study though before I start my repairs. I might even have to bring the manuals along with me when I take on the engine room. But I can check my work with them while I’m fixing stuff._

_Did some more raiding of Time Master stuff today and found one of them had a bunch of episodes of M*A*S*H*. I might take those along with me when I leave here. It’s a quality show._

* * *

 

**_Day 012_ **

               _Today’s the day I’m finally going to start the repair work. I’ve gone through the manuals and instructions twice, and three times over some other parts. Still going to bring them along though for a double check. But I’m going to do this and get out of here alive._

_It’s still hard to look at the mess in the engine room. Probably seems worse since I’m claiming this ship for myself now. Once I start fixing it up, I think I’ll definitely be able to claim it as my ship. Even now, I get why Rip looks after Gideon and the Waverider so much._

_About half of the engine room is damaged. The AI is also down for the count. The only plus side is that the time drive is still operational though, which is good news for me. I don’t want to mess around with it after what happened to Jax with._

_I’m going to try and focus on repairs for the time being. That means I’m not going to be using this recorder so much. But I’ll give progress updates as I go. My first goal is to try and get the AI up and running again. I found a way that I can do that without having the ship running. With that, I might get more information on things that aren’t working elsewhere on the ship._

_Time to stop talking and get started._

* * *

 

               Leonard glanced down at the instructions on the screen once again before turning back to his work. He wanted to get the AI back up on the first try, so he was double-checking everything. Now he just had to connect the wires and flip a switch. With an inhale, the crook pushed the wires where they were supposed to be and hit the switch.

               A small shower of a sparks spurted towards his face. Leonard jerked back away from them. For a moment, he wondered if something had gone wrong. Each second that ticked by after the sparks felt like an eternity as he waited for something to happen. Something had to happen.

Finally, he heard a humming noise start up and lights began to glow in the panel he’d been working on. A relieved sigh left Leonard’s lips.

“Assessing data,” a disembodied male voice announced above him. “Reboot of _Blackwater_ in 3…2…1…complete.”

Leonard began to smile. “Good to hear another voice.”

“Hello,” the AI greeted. “Did Captain Preston send you?”

He thought for a moment before remembering where he’d seen that name before. It had been on the log of ships that left the Vanishing Point shortly after the Oculus exploded.

“No,” Leonard shook his head. “Captain Preston’s…gone.”

There was silence for a moment before the AI spoke again. “I’m sorry to hear that. She was a good captain. It’s a shame to lose her.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” he muttered. “I’m gonna need your help now though with the ship. I’m trying to fix it right now.”

“You’ve got your work cut out for you,” the AI replied, some personality slipping into his words. “Most of the damage is confined to the _Blackwater_ ’s engine room. There are also repairs needed to the bridge.”

“Yeah, I know,” Leonard nodded. “I’m working on it so I can fly out of here. I’m not sticking around in the Vanishing Point.”

“Considering a scan of the environment reveals the Vanishing Point is abandoned save for you, that might be a good idea. Although before I assist you, I would like to know who you are.”

“Leonard Snart.” There didn’t seem much of a point of lying since he didn’t really know any other Time Masters besides Rip.

“History presently lists you going missing, presumed dead in 2016. Based on chronological signature, you are from 2016. Clearly there’s more to your history than the timeline says.”

“So are you going to help me or not?”

“You seem in need of a ship, and the _Blackwater_ and I am in need of a captain, even a self-named one.”

Leonard cracked a smirk. “So what do I call you?”

“Garcia.”

“Garcia,” Leonard nodded. “Good to have you. Now let’s fix this ship.”

* * *

 

**_Day 014_ **

               _I’m slowly making progress in getting the Blackwater put back together. Since I got Garcia rebooted, it’s been like having an extra set of eyes. He’s advised me on what to do first so I get the rest of the ship back to working more efficiently. It’s too bad Garcia doesn’t have any hands. I could’ve used an extra set of them at some points so far._

_Right now, repairs are projected to take about a week, maybe a little more. Garcia is double-checking my work as I go. I know he’s an all-knowing AI or whatever, but I’m still checking my own work. It makes me more comfortable rather than depending on a machine. No offense to Garcia._

_Before I rebooted Garcia, I thought Gideon was the only AI of the Time Masters with personality. She probably got it from Rip being a rebel Time Master. Now that I have Garcia around, I was wrong about Gideon being the only one. Garcia’s got sass. I wonder how Captain Preston took that._

_I’m going to get a few more hours of work in on the Blackwater. Then I’ll call it a night and wind down. I’m working on a list of things I could turn to instead of stealing. It’s harder than I thought it would be._

* * *

 

**_Day 017_ **

               _It’s only fair that after things have been going so well that something happens. Today, it finally did. I’m just glad that the med-bay is at least intact and stocked with supplies. If it wasn’t, then things might be a little worse for me._

_Long story short, I didn’t flick a switch to relive the pressure. It ended up firing a few screws on a cover into my chest. They didn’t hit anything vital, but they hurt like a bitch. So I hauled myself up to the medbay to get myself patched up. Garcia got a comment or two in about it that I chose to ignore, but I am listening to his advice to take it easy the rest of the day. Might start logging hours on the simulator._

_But there is good news. I have a little more than half of the stuff fixed on the ship. Even with this setback, I’m still going to be getting out of here soon._

* * *

 

**_Day 020_ **

_I have one thing left to fix tomorrow. Just one last thing, and I run my final check on the ship. I do need to spend some more time on the simulator though before I leave. The first day I took a spin on it, I crashed bad. Today, I’m able to take off with Garcia’s guidance. I still need to stick my landing though._

_But it’s close now. Soon I can fly off this station with Garcia and find my way home._

_I’ve gotten this worked through pretty fast. It helps not having much else to do and a big motivation to leave the Vanishing Point. Garcia’s also been helpful too. It’s great to have an AI who has sass and doesn’t talk in a monotone._

* * *

 

**_Day 025_ **

               _The Blackwater is all repaired and ready to fly. Everything has been checked and doubled checked. I can take off and land mostly intact. Garcia can step in if I’m starting to plunge towards disaster. My injuries from the screws are healed._

_Tomorrow, I can leave this place. I’m finally getting out of here._

_Good riddance._

* * *

 

**_Day 026_ **

               _This is my last entry on this recorder. One hundred and six days ago, the Oculus exploded, and I died. Twenty-six days ago, I came back to life and have been trying to get off here ever since then. Today is the day Leonard Snart leaves this place behind him. If anyone ends up on this desolate place and finds this, I’m long gone. Hopefully you can find your way off too._

* * *

 

               Leonard Snart stepped onto the _Blackwater_. A new dark leather jacket he’d replicated was shrugged on as he closed the gate behind him. He made his way towards the bridge and started up the ship. This time, a warm hum swelled up with everything coming to life.  A proud smile started to come to his face.

“Ready for this, Garcia?”

“Certainly, as long as you don’t crash, Captain Snart.”

Leonard smirked. “Because you’d really let me go down after I rebooted you.”

“It’s time to see if your training has paid off.”

               Remembering the steps he’d taken in the simulation, Leonard started the takeoff sequence. It was slow and steady as he piloted out of the hanger, but it happened. The _Blackwater_ flew out into space without a hitch. He was finally out of the Vanishing Point.

“Where to, Captain?” Garcia inquired once they entered the temporal zone.

“What’s Central City 2016 look like?”

“Accessing timeline data…oh.”

Leonard looked up at the ceiling. “What is it?”

“Comparing my timeline data from the last time the _Blackwater_ was out in time to the present timeline is showing a number of aberrations.”

“Aberrations?”

“Things that aren’t supposed to happen in time. For instance, twenty-third century weapons in Victorian London. They can be quite catastrophic to the fate of the time you come from.”

               Leonard frowned as he looked at the pocket that contained the list he’d been making of what to do once he got back to Central City. So much must have changed there since he’d been gone. The team he had been on was most likely disbanded by now. But he liked what he had done with them. On the Waverider, he wasn’t a villain and he wasn’t a hero. More like something in-between those two.

A Legend.

A new idea was coming to him now. “Garcia?”

“Captain Snart?”

“Is it possible to undo these…aberrations?”

“I don’t know.”

“How about we find out?” Leonard suggested. “Let’s go see about those future weapons in London.”

* * *

 

               Eobard Thawne arrived at the Vanishing Point, panting. With the Black Flash after him, he was running more than he ever had. He couldn’t let it catch up to him. Getting erased from existence was not something he wanted to go through. There had to be a way to figure out how to survive.

As he walked forward in the halls, his foot kicked something. When he looked down, he saw a voice recorder, circa twenty-second century. Out of curiosity, he picked it up. Time Master artifacts were a rarity to come across.

His finger pressed ‘play’.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-daaaaaaaa
> 
> Please consider leaving a reviews or kudo?


End file.
